Relax
by Sighyuh
Summary: L needs some rest but B thinks that he could help him relax better than a nap. BBxL


**I do not own Death Note nor do I own their lovely character, I only pull them away for some play time 3**

This is a RP between me and my gf.

Enjoy~

How many days has it been? Five or so? Whatever the amount, the quantity in cases increased suddenly in the past few days. And each was as interesting as the last to the detective. How could he pass these cases up? Before he knew it, they were all gone and he was quite exhausted by then. No amount of sugar could keep him up for even an hour. Even the bed in his room seemed to be inviting for once. Yawning, he closed the laptop that was shutting down in the living room and got up from his crouch on the seat. Leaving everything were it was, trash and all, he thought to himself Watari would get it cleaned up in the morning. Shuffling to his room, he didn't bother to turn on the lights, knowing already were the bed was. Debating whether he should actually sleep with his bed making contact to the covers for once, the aching back of his soon screamed for him to sleep normally for once. Crawling onto the king sized bed, he curled himself under the covers on the very edge of the bed, sighing in relief to finally getting some rest. His eyes slowly closing on themselves, the thoughts in his mind of the new cases slowed to a hault for the night and soon he was in a light slumber, curled like a kitten comfortably.

Beyond waited and waited in L's bed. It's been 6 days and not once has he entered his room. Beyond was hoping to surprise the detective 6 nights ago but the owl night just wouldn't give in but BB was prepared for this mission. He set up his 'base camp' under Eru-kun's bed and because it was so big everything fit. Even his collection of 26 jars that use to contain jam from Egypt. He was noming on a sample of blackberry jam until he heard shuffling near the door and he quickly jumped back into the king size bed with nothing be a simple pair of boxers on. He made sure that he was on the right side of the bed and not the side that the raven preferred the most. Beyond held his breath and tired to contain his childish giggle when he felt the shift in the bed move to the other side. Beyond waited until he felt the tenseness of L's body give into the pillow like bed and relax. That was when Beyond raced a cold hand up under L's shirt and buried his head into his back.

His light sleep was heaven. The raven never got a wink in since those days ago and now he could finally get some time to himself. His breathing had calmed and his body was glad to melt into the feathery covers since forever. In the middle of his dreamless sleep, something cold against his chest made him gaso loudly, rushing the air out of him. Jumping back away from the hand, he moved in closer to a body behind him. His heart shot up rapidly, not liking this surprise at all. Noticing the slight stickiness to the clamy hand, his tired mind slowly pieced things together. "Beyond! What are you doing here!" The detective squirmed under his touch, bringing up a hand to grab the copy's wrist and slid it out from his shirt and turned to the other. The red glint in his eyes confirmed his theory seeing as he was the only one he knew of to have naturally red eyes. After making such a comotion under the covers on escaping, he noticed something: B had no shirt on. "And what are you doing without a shirt on?!"

BB was quite enjoying the feel of L's smooth pale chest beneath his sticky fingertips until he rudely removed them. Beyond backed up slightly as he did and faced him with a small grin in his crimson eyes. As L tired to make his way out of the sheets that seemed to wrap its way around him, L unwrapped his surprise as well. Beyond silently laughed and laid his head back on the crisp clean pillows behind him smirked. "I was going to help you relax after a hard day's work. Solving cases is such a difficult task when there so many bad people like me out there."

His tired heart continued on its hurried pace and L forced his breathing to slow to calm it. "Relax? The only relaxation I need right now is a night's sleep. I'm really tired right now." Sitting up now, he stared at the murderer who got cozy on HIS bed and pillows. Never would he thought he'd be so mad about someone using his bed. "Besides, if they were criminals like you, you should be in the same place as they are. Behind bars." He narrowed his eyes at the other, annoyed at his unexpected visit. His eyes felt like they wouldn't be able to hold out any longer and was dozing as he sat, used to sleeping already in the upward position. Pulling the covers away from the other, he hoped it would be enough to get him off. "Now would you kindly get out of-" The raven's face flushed at the site. Not only was Beyond shirtless, he was stripped down to his boxers. Immediately after, he shoved the covers back to it's place on B, covering his face as well in case the blush was noticable in the dark, his skin being so fair that someone could easily see his silhouette."W-what the hell were you planning?"

Beyond was about to make a smart ass remark until L pulled off the heavy cover from his body revealing himself to L all but in his boxers. The cold air brushed against the jam lover causing him to shiver but lucky enough L threw him back the sheets as quickly as he took them off. B smiled when he heard the panda face stumble on his own words and even if Beyond couldn't see that L was blushing, he already knew. Beyond sat up straight and pressed down the sheets around his waist. "What? Did you think that I wanted to have a sleepover? Hahaha!" He didn't know L could be so naïve, it was almost cute in some way. "L, you find me in your bed, stripped down in only my underwear, and the first thing I did was touch you. Use your brain and tell me what I was planning to do."

The detective turned his face away once Beyond also came up in a sitting positon, half for him feeling his cheeks heated and half for being annoyed. "I don't know, you can be unpredictable at times.." Maybe he shouldn't have asked that question, but it seemed his brain was telling him to say everything that first came to his mind, too tired to think up of anything better or sensable to say. "Plus, I'm too tired. Why would you plan something like that when I'm so worn out?" As his head was turned away, he let his heavy eye lids shut temporarily and droop his head slightly. His usually brillliant mind then rised up a silly question of 'I wonder if I could sleep in this position.' He was never so tired, but then again, this was B. Maybe he put something in his food? No, if he was planning something like this, he would have put something more along the lines of 'date rape drugs' in his tea.

Beyond didn't use drugs of any sort to make L so sleepy. Luck was finally on his side and as his head to slowly droop down and his eyes tried to flicker to keep him awake, BB took his chance. Using his upper body weight, he pushed L on to the pillows and straddled his waist. Keeping L's hands above his head with one hand since he was already so tired he knew that that was all he needed to pin him down. "Its better to plan my special surprise on days people don't want them. For example," Beyond licked his index finder and slipped the digit under L's shirt, moving it randomly until he felt all his salvia was removed from his finger, "You see, if I did that to you 5 days ago then you would be able to kick me off but in this state your nothing but a rag doll made for my enjoyment."

The detective was abrutly shaken back to the present as he felt the room spinning and was haulted by the bed at his back. Letting his eyes adjust to where he was, he soon found Beyond at his waist and his immediate reaction was to push him off. When his arms refused the signal the mind sent to them, the raven found them held down above his head. His eyes finally widened as he found himself entrapped in Beyond's plan. When he felt the finger with the slippery substance trailed over him, it brought discomfort to the detective as he squirmed under the other, trying to noe buck the other off, but was soon out of breath with his lack of energy. He grunted in fustration, turning his head to the side, embaressed to be beaten so easily. "Your enjoyment?! I thought this was about my relaxation." He hissed out between faint pants.

Beyond threw his head back and laughed uncontrollably. "Oh yes, yes your relaxation. I almost forgot about...your relaxation" With L calming down with the squirming he took raven's hands and pinned them under his knees. The murderer could already feel his excitement move through his body. BB chuckled and lifted the detectives shirt as high as he possibly could in the position they were in and began to message his chest. "Hm, relax L," his skillful fingers danced around his abdomen, sending enough pressure into each soft touch, "Relax."

L felt too weak even when he saw a chance to escape when his hands were in the other's wrists, but the most he could do was struggle slightly before he was yet again pinned. When the murderer lifted his shirt, he shivered at the cold air that rushed to his skin, making a small sound like a whine. When the other's hands came into contact with his skin, he immediately tensed, not used to this sort of things and since he was as sleepy as he was, his body seemed to be more tactile than usual, the touches leaving trails of its pleasurable sensations behind. Occasionally, a strained moan would escape from between his lips. "Ngh, S-stop that, ahn.." His voice sounded terrible. He stopped himself from saying anything else, seeing as anything he would say would come out in a tone that would be related to pleading, and he did not want to sound like he was begging for more. His body was already mad enough it wasn't having it's rest. Besides, how could someone think that L could relax with a heart rate as fast as his? This touches were doing nothing for that, but fueling something else.

The pleading and begging did nothing but fuel up Beyond ego but before he bathe in it L had to stop. Beyond could tell or at least hope that L's pleading to stop the teasing was to start the real relaxation. The heat that was burning in Beyond's chest moved down to his abdomen and seeing the way L's breathing became he at least must want some release; some relaxation. BB meshed his body with the one below him and whispered in L's ear. "Do you think if I let your hands go, that I could trust you to let me continue relaxing you?"

The touching of his chest finally stopped and L could relax his head completely on the pillow at last. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate to stop a problem from developing in his lower region. A few seconds later, he felt the warm body of Beyond's pressed against the bare skin of his own and quivered at the sensation. This was probably the mose relaxing thing the other's done since he was rudely awaken, though he couldn't say the same for what he said next. Did he not hear him to stop!? Thinking he could use this to get away, he merely nodded weakly, waiting for his chance to throw the other off and get away. He was too tired to deal with this tonight.

Beyond being Beyond he believed the one he copied and let lose his hands. Leaning forward, trusting L not to move he leaned down until his lips were barely touching the detective's smooth pale neck. "Now for this part you have to be completely still for the 'relaxation' to start kicking in," he whispered. He then began to slowly kiss L's neck making sure to add just enough pressure to at least call it a message. While his lips where busy with the insomniac's neck his hands started where they left off. Steadily making sure that every part of his chest was touched and left cared for.

L's hands were finally free and he waited for the blood's circulation to return, letting Beyond lean in in the unbalanced position. When his lips pressed against his neck, the detective soon found himself whimpering at the touch. He never knew his neck to be so sensative, but with something unpredictable as someone else's touches add with him never having much physical contact, no one could really blame him. Bringing his hands up to the jam lover's shoulders, he gasp and arched slightly at Beyond's touches on his stomach. How he wished he wasn't human. The World's Greatest Detective wasn't suppose to be so easy to give in. At that thought, L scrounged as much of the energy he didn't even have and pulled the other close quickly, making him more so off balance and turned the two's positions over, having him on top and panting, the white long sleeve falling back into place. Remembering he was suppose to escape, he tried rolling back off, but soon found himself locked inbetween B's legs. At the small hesitation he made, B took it and wrapped his legs around L's back, locking it tightly. L struggled, but it turned out the hold was too strong.

When L brought his hands up to B's shoulder's and arched into him the murderer thought that after all this time of there games cat and mouse that the panda face was going to give in. So it surprised BB when L somehow got the strength to switch the positions, leaving him at the sorrowful bottom. It wasn't that bad, he had to admit the view he was getting of L panting was one in a million. He somehow knew that L was going to at least attempt to escape so as quickly as he could he wrapped his legs around the detectives and locking his feet behind L's back. "Tsk tsk tsk L. And to think that I somewhat trusted you not to move."

L's blush returned to full strength with the way B was gazing at him from below. It was strange how he got enjoyment from even in this position. "Somewhat? Judging by the look on your face when I did, it seemed you believed it without a doubt in mind." L continued to try to pry away from the other's legs grip, still without prevail. Not being able to get free, he at least pinned B's arms down, even if he was already laying them lazily by his head. Almost mockingly. "Let go of me." He huffed.

It was amusing when L tried to remove B's grip on him but it was down right hilarious when the weak sleepy fellow attempted to hold down Beyond's arms down. The scene of L mad was pretty hot. Who could have seen this coming. The Worlds Greatest Detective held down by The Worlds Greatest Murderer. It was almost like a match made in heaven. Or hell, which ever way you saw the light. "Why should I? I thought that you wanted you relaxation and as you could tell I was happily giving it to you."

The detective growled, already flustered by the other. "I never asked for you to relax me. I was already very much relaxed before you came." Trying to slide forward out of the hold, it did no good finding out the other's legs were still in place. The only thing that did was make an unintentional grind into the other and L collasped over the other. "J-just let go.. This is just doing the exact opposite of relaxing me. Can't you tell by just my breathing!?"

When L accidentally grinded into B he silently suppressed a groan. Did L just not get it? Did he not know what Beyond could do to make him relax all this time. Beyond glared up at L and pushed them back over to the position they started in. L being stubborn as ever Beyond couldn't play the teasing games he loved so much. He bent his head down and locked lips with the other, he hand roughly grabbed L's manhood and he pulled away from the kiss. "If you would just stay fucking still I could fix that." He then again when back to kissing the man below him, satisfied.

Knowing he would regret falling forward on the other, he didn't make a move to fix it as he knew it would not make a difference. Sure enough, Beyond rolled the two over once again and L gazed up lazily at the other with half lidded eyes. How he wished for his nap. Their lips met and he felt the other's move against his, but he didn't respond yet. Feeling a hand go down his pants, he gasped against the kiss and arched once again as he couldn't contain himself at the contact. Still the murderer's hands were clamy cold and it made him shiver. Stay still, hn? The raven debated and concluded things would go back to normal and he could finally take his nap the faster this went by, so he laid lamely on the bed, too weak to do much of anything but moan and arch at the other's mercy. The kiss continued and after a few seconds of his inactiveness, he experimentaly moved his own against the others, shuting his eyes tightly as he did so. Letting a hand come up to the copy's hair, he massaged his scalp a while before grabbing his hair and tugging on it to get better access with his own experiments.

Beyond knew that with L finally staying still that he would get something done around here but it only made it boring and uninteresting for him. That was until L began to test the limits that Beyond was pushing for the two. An unexpected hand came up to Beyond's mass of hair and messaged it forcing BB's body to respond the only way it knew how; leaning in. Slight small shivers ran down his back spine and he licked the bottom of L's plump lips before his head was tenderly pulled back for the other to experiment.

He liked it how Beyond responded to his hand alone. The younger man must have loved that he was finally participating probably. L first tried this kissing thing out by awkwardly moving his lips against the love, still not used to the feeling alone. The raven soon got used to it and moved more easily, but still his amateur way. Moving on to the next one, he brought out his tongue into the kiss and did the same Beyond did: he licks at his bottom lip, bringing it closer and nipped it. The detective foudn that he was having more fun with this than he should have. Letting his tongue back out, he licked Beyond's lips again and the other seemed to take it as a cue to open his open. With Curiosity's tempation, he dipped it in, moving around awkwardly. It was strange having access to another's mouth like that, though it was strange alone that he was kissing a murderer. Withdrawing his tongue, he looked over the other before pressing his lips against B's and then started to attempt to kiss the other more skillfully, though that was easier said than done, especially since Beyond still had a grip on his member, that not doing anything for a growing problem. After getting used to the kissing, L's eyes lids became half lided and actually mewled into it. Yes, he was still sleepy as hell, but things just got interesting for the both of them.

The kiss awoken when L began to pushed his lips back into Beyond's in an awkward way. Beyond tired to control the kiss and make it slow so that the untainted man could learn. L soon got use to the movements and Beyond leaned in more. Beyond shivered when the raven licked at his lips, his eyes slowly closing from the forbidden pleasure. When his eyes finally shut they quickly opened back up from the unexpected nibble on his lower lip. Beyond felt somewhat weak in the situation they were in. He was usually the one to control the action in bed. It tickled the jam lover when L tired to gain access inside his mouth. In a fluid movement he closed his crimson eyes and smiled, opening his mouth granting the detective his wish. He seemed somewhat lost at what to do now so the french kiss didn't last as long as he wished. With his hand still on L's member he started to message him through his pants.

Beyond kept himself in the same position fairly well, so he loosened his grip on his hair, letting the hand just massage his scalp gently. It seemed the other loved it as much as the first time, but when he gave him back the freedom to move his head, B leaned into the kiss more, pushing L's head back to the pillow. He was getting used to kissing and tried to keep up with the other, even if the pace was slow. It's funny how it was so slow for someone like B. He'd never take him for someone to do such things so tenderly, then again, maybe he was telling the truth about trying to relax him. The raven's breath hitched as he felt the hand massage his problem and gripped the hair once again, having a tighter hold on both his hair and shoulder. His toes curled in the immense difference in feeling and back away from the kiss to get air, only taking in humid air from between the two. He felt like he was suffocating from there so he lolled his head back onto the pillow, panting for some cold air to knock some sense back into his fogging mind.

Beyond felt the back of this head tightened due to L pulling on it and he smiled. He was utterly happy that they have gone this far and he wasn't prepared to stop it now even if L does beg him not to. He took his chance when L arched his head back into the pillow and attacked his neck. Starting off with small gentle brushes of the lips and ending in a nibble fest. He trailed downward but the hold that L had on his hair didn't want to give so he ran his hand up to the ravens and smoothed it away. Kissing it he placed it lazily by his head and lifted L's shirt off, revealing soft pale skin. Beyond sighed in awe at the beautiful sight he was taking in. The Greatest Detective panting below him, panting because of him. 'Relaxing' because of him. Beyond swiftly dipped down and began licking at his collar bone, moving down to the middle of his chest. His devilish finger's playing with his nipples that began to harden.

The detective breathed in the air as if he had been drowning in the lust just moments before. He soon felt the lips of the other on the tender area of his neck and he stiffened, the grip he had on B's hair also, holding him in place. He noticed Beyond wanted to roam, but he couldn't let go of his hand, somehow loosing feeling in it. He soon felt the copy's hand entwine with his and felt his hand come undone, a fuzzy feeling then ringing through his entire arm as it was kissed and placed at the side of him. His other arm was probably in the same grip, so he forced it to unlatch, letting it slide down Beyond's arm and fall beside him, tingling the same way as the other. As soon as he let go, the younger above him grinned and took off his shirt while he still could. L helped some in taking it off, but other than those small efforts, he really was a rag doll. The cold air hit his chest and the detective shivered, wanting to curl up in his crouch. The raven watched his ex successor through half lidded eyes as he sighed, the look in his eyes something of admiration. He must really be enjoying this. It was why they haven't done anything productive, only teasing still. This murderer was going to drag things out, maybe because the raven acted so much like a virgin right then? He saw Beyond move and in a flash he was laping at his sweat skin at the collar bone and couldn't help but to give a half yelp in surprise. Feeling fingers travel to a nipple as he began his descent, he arched at the touches, finaly them another new sensation. Several small, pathetic sounds came from him before he was able to shut himself. Not wanting this torture to go on, he thought it was time Beyond was put through torture himself. Dragging up a knee inbetween his legs, he grinded it in slowly into the other's boxers, knowing already how pleasuring it would be from his own accident. Maybe if he also teased him enough, this would speed up.

L arched up into his finger's that were playing his chest when Beyond licked down to the raven's belly button. Yelps and all the other small noises that came from L fueled the sensation coming from in between his thighs. He was just about at the edge of the man's jeans when L kneed him. Beyond gasped and dropped his forehead onto the raven's chest. His heart racing from a single grind and he knew that there was more to come if he didn't hurry with all the teasing he was giving. Beyond glanced up at the detective and shot a smirk at him, telling him he was in for it. While Beyond licked at the edge of L's pants he tried not to buck into the other's evil knee. His fingers came down to the front of the pants, unzipping his pants and removing them from his body, throwing them somewhere in the dark room. He could clearly see in the dark the erection that was growing in L's plain black boxers. B couldn't contain himself. He took hold of L's member and messaged him some before actually removing his boxers, releasing the erection. Looking up at L he started to pump him. He made sure he saw every expression on L's face. He didn't want to forget the night that L finally gave in.

He had to admit, that was a very nice reaction he got from the other. He was sensative also it seems. When the murderer lifted his head, he saw the gleam of his teeth as he smirked and the mischevous sheen in his crimson eyes. A absentminded gulp was heard from the true raven and he made his hands move once again, gripping the covers tightly in preperation. When he felt the teasing tongue at the edge of his pants, a small gasp came out, his head arching further back into the pillow. He couldn't believe himself; how pleading and submissive he was being, but then again, all he wanted was his nap. If this is what it took to get it, he would endure it. After all, he didn't think he minded it too much, though that could be hormones talking. As Beyond licked him, he kept kneeing him, making him suffer the teasing also. He felt the slight tugging of his pants, knowing the other was undoing his zipper and it was confirmed when they were being pulled off rather roughly. They were soon lost over the edge of the bed and left L's mind as he stared at the ceiling. If he looked at the other's face, he would have seen him still smiling widely, satisfied with his work no doubt. When his erection as taken a hold of he stiffened once again and shut his eyes tightly. A gaspy moan came out after the first few strokes and after he gritted his teeth to seize anymore of the like to come out. After getting used to the motion more or less, he began squirming under the other's touch, wanting it to stop. It was too much on his exhausted system and couldn't handle it at this point. "No more." Was the only thing he could hiss out through his clenched teeth.

Beyond was still pleasuring the other when he pleading him to stop. He was confused, he thought that he wanted this. All his moans certainly had the touch of lust and desire that a lover should have so why was he asking to stop. Yeah, they might not have been real lovers and he might have lied about the relaxation thing but did that all really matter. Well, at least it didn't matter to Beyond. Small details like that could change the track you want to go on. He stopped his actions and brought his hand up and laid it in the middle of L's chest. "Why? Does it hurt?" What?! What the hell did he just say? A confused look came across his face as he talked to himself inside his head. Why did he just say that? Was he absolutely mad? He showed his..feelings to him. That was certainly something that the Worlds Greatest Murder wouldn't do but yet he did. "I mean what's wrong." He quickly tried to say, acting as if they last sentence never even left his mouth

At the moment he was released, he felt himself melt beck into the curves of the matress and panted heavily. Finding the other pale face in the darkness with glazed eyes, he wondered why he so obediently did as he was told. The question caught him off guard. His eyes widened pretty much at the same time the other pair did as well. His face distorted in an expression that looked like Beyond had a nasty taste in his mouth. Beyond corrected himself after and L blinked. What was the earlier question for? Brushing off the unexpecting question, he panted a few more times before he could fit in what he wanted to say. "I'm really not physically up for all this teasing and such. I can't hold out." Next, let's see if he would obey just as he did last time, feeling it awkward to lay naked under the other man. At least he still had the boxers. "So I'd rather you end this all right now..Or move on to the next phase already." A twitch at the edge of his eye was his reaction to such a comeback. What? He just had the gap he needed to get away from this situation while Beyond had seemed to be more reasonable, yet he dealed out that joker instead of his ace. It seemed he was still saying the first thing that came to mind, but then.. Why would he even think of something like that? Why would he be so willing to give his virginity to this broken mirror?

What L said to him took him back. Was he trying to finish what they started? It was all to confusing for Beyond to understand but he was Beyond. He was the ex-successor to why did he need answers? He looks straight into the raven's eyes and replied, "Your right." With that he flipped him over on his stomach and grabbed his hips pushing his ass towards him. Using a hand for a second he yanks his boxers off of him, releasing his own desire. His heart stopped for a minute. He was finally going to do this. After every small chance he had and dropped for his stupid emotions now was his time to take it all. "Let's end this then." He thrusted his hips forward and rammed himself deep into the raven. Holding his breath during this he let our a satisfied sigh and wrapped his arms around L for a split second while he adjusted to his size.

There was no time for regrets after he saw the spark in Beyond's eyes as he agreed. L was then turned roughly and landed with a light 'oof' on the matress. Not given enough time to even pick himself up, the copy had him positioned for him to enter. L suddenly tensed at the thought of the other actually taking him, even scared at the idea. Hearing the last four words from B, he then felt a hot, sharp pain from behind and cried out. Damn it, instead of thinking about such thoughts he should have been relaxing himself. Now he was hissing in pain and tears even forming at the side of his eyes. Feeling the arms drap over him, he became quivering again, not liking the sudden pain. That really woke him up at least. Nails dug at the covers, trying to get a hold of himself and try to adjust before the murderer decided to start moving. Did something tear? or was it really just all the pain of it being his first time? Either way, it hurt like hell. "D-dammit, Beyond! The least you could have done was warn me when." The raven grinded out painfully. Still, he tried adjusting to the intrusion to save him the injuries.

Beyond snorted a chuckle. "What's the fun in that?" Beyond had to keep some control over his actions tonight. If he was too nice then L could see that as a weakness and as a ex-successor and a failed experiment he didn't need a weakness over his head. Feeling himself tear through L he slowly dragged himself out and pushed himself all the way back. The pleasure was so intense he didn't think that he could keep up the so slow and controlled motions.

L growled at the other, seeing he was now the bastard he was when this started. It really was a trick then? That slip up was meant to lower his own gaurd so he could have his way with him and still say it was willingly? Either way, B seemed to be taking advantage of his words and was now inside the raven. Feeling Beyond move in him, he buried his head in the covers and let out another cry though not as loud as the first. It really did feel like something tore inside him. The detective didn't bother to tell him to stop anymore, he knew the other wouldn't, not when he finally was getting what he wanted. So much for his relaxation. Beyond moved again, seeming to be struggling to keep the pace slow and L yelped into the covers. It still burned, yet there was something in it that made him arch. If it was pleasure, then this was torture.

Beyond moaned and buried himself deeper into L. He knew the pain that he was putting on him but his body wasn't in the condintion to stop at that point. He didn't want it anymore, he needed it. B could feel his control at a ending point and he thought that he gave the man below him enough time to get use to it. Grasping L's hips, he completely removed his member and quickly as he pulled out he rammed himself right back in. His breathing because irregular and panty. Sweat formed on the back of his neck and rolled down his back. "Is it feeling better now?"

When B moans L screamed. It was painful and nothing he could do would make him comfortable with the feeling. The raven panted with his forehead to the covers, using it to wipe the sweat forming at his forehead. His poor heart was working overtime with all these actions putting so much pressure that L's vision seemed to swirl and blur. It felt as if he was going to faint any minute during this. Grittign his teeth tightly, he felt the other clearly withdraw and there was a second where he thought he would actually stop, but the hopeful thought was interupted by the next second as Beyond thrusted right back in without mercy. L arched and gasped out as he felt the pain shoot through him, along now with torturous pleasure. The sleep deprived detective then realized that the faster and more brutal it was, the more pleasure. Why was that? Nothing else was put into the thought as Beyond must have taken the gasp as finally a sign of pleasure and kept going. L could do nothing but take it and after a few thrusts, a moan escaped. Why?

Beyond could clearly see the pleasure that shot though L's veins yet he knew if he could see his eyes there would be nothing but a tortured soul. Beyond threw his head back and panted faster when he felt the raven's muscles tighten around his member that was ready to explode. Pleasure that he hasn't felt since forever ran in his blood and throughout his body. He could feel his body about to give in and of course he knew that L, being the virgin that he was, was going to cum fast and easy. He slid his hand under his stomach and took hold of L's penis and started to pump him like he was moments ago.

L panted between every few groans and moans that were now coming as Beyond picked up the speed. Was it because he was numbing to the pain? The pleasure didn't feel like the wonderful feeling people always described it as. To him, at that moment, it was humiliating and empty. He had no feelings toward B, he had no reason to do something like this with him except to be left alone on the cold bed later, finally getting the rest he so needed. Beyond wouldn't be there after this, why would he care to? The copy was only there to finally dominate L, to top his idol. The bitter thoughts were tossed aside when a still clamy hand brought him out by grasping his erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The raven couldn't help but to let out a loud gaspy moan, feeling a climax approaching fast now with the 'help'. It was all the better for him. He could finally see an end. L arched one final time, cumming on top of his now sweat covered sheets and he was for once glad Beyond chose this position, he was at least spared the shame of having him see his face at his climax. A bright flash of colors came after, and feeling Beyond come right after another couple of thrusts. After that, L pulled forward and out of B, falling onto the bed, not caring if he was laying on his own fluids. His breathing was still far from uneven and his eyes were left dull and empty. He only waited for a remark from B, or to be left alone, seeing as there was no other reason the other would stay. Did he actually think he would in the first place? Had he hoped B cared for him? Nothing else crossed his mind as things began to blurr and soon the dark room faded into a pure darkness of unconciousness.

Beyond groaned and arched back as he came several seconds after L did. Before he could do anything else he felt L pull forward and lay in his own fluids. Beyond thought it was humorous that L would do that but he was to tired to show any cockyness or smile. He glanced down at the panting detective and saw no emotion in his eyes. Not regret, passion, or even hope that there was something else in what they just did. So B did the unexpected and laid beside the raven, wrapping his arms around the exshasted one and closed his eyes to sleep. Hoping that L wouldn't say anything and just go to sleep.

It was a dreamless sleep. He got lucky this time. The darkness seemed to last for a while, though maybe it was a dream; this darkness. Maybe it was oblivion and him surrounded in nothingness. Though, even this intense darkness faded after a while and came back into conciousness. Behind his lids, he noticed the son and opened his eyes, staring at nothing as he waited for them to adjust. When they did, he didn't know what he was staring at. Another moment was taken in before the situation fully processed in his mind, slowly staring up again. It was Beyond. Arms around him, pulled close to the other's body, so close he felt the warm calmed breathe hit against his cheek. The raven stared at the other with wide eyes, never seeing this. What was his purpose for this now? To get another chance in bed with him another time? Whatever the reason, he had to admit, the warm contact was something soothing as his whole body ached of last night. Turning to face the copy, he blinked and only cuddled up closer, closing his eyes once again. Another few hours of sleep wouldn't kill him.


End file.
